Sakura Shippuuden
by ChibiSakura13
Summary: “WELCOME TO SAKURA SHIPPUUDEN…this is the part of NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN where, I Haruno Sakura introduction different people in NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN why I’m yelling NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN I have no idea it sound cool” “OKAY…our first guest is drum roll please Naruto


ChibiSakura13 doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden only this story written by ChibiSakura13

Tobi: TOBI ASKS WHY IS CHIBISAKURA13 TALKING IN 3RD PERSON ONLY TOBI IS CAN DO THAT BECAUSE TOBI IS A GOOD BOY

ChibiSakura13: ChibiSakura can do whatever she wants Tobi and FUCK NO TOBI IS NOT GOOD BOY HE IS FUCKING SEXY GOOD BOY

Tobi: Tobi's says okay

It's rated T because of FUCKING language and OOO YEAA Im going to to use lots of that during Hidan turn HAHAHAHAHA!!! enjoy ooo yea It my first story so there mine be minor spell mistakes and sentences that make no since(na) is and talks show what can happen right...right!! RIGHT!!

"WELCOME TO SAKURA SHIPPUUDEN…this is the part of NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN where, I Haruno Sakura introduction different people in NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN why I'm yelling NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN I have no idea it sound cool"

"OKAY…our first guest is drum roll please Naruto"

"Okay"

-Drums rolls-

"OROCHI-gay-MARU"

-Claps-

"Hello Sakura how are you"

"Ohayo Orochimaru…so do you know why you're here"

"No not really"

"Well you are here to talk about yourself on TV wave to the cameras"

-Waves slowly at the cameras-

"Sooo talk about your self'

"Okay first I have to say is that…. WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM I DO NOT LOOK LIKE MICHAEL JACKSON I'm way prettier than him"

Sakura-o.0- "Okay that was weird…how about we ask the people what they think of you…anybody...ahh you"

"Yea…why he so damn UGLY"(thx Ryan Higa)

-Glares at boy and eats him-

Sakura- O.O "okay that was weird…bring in our next guest"

-Karin the Slut walks in-

"Ohayo Karin"

"OHAYO SAKURA"

"So Karin welcome to SAKURA SHIPPUDEN the new TV show way better than OPRAH if you rate it" –wink-

"Well thanks…so I'm like suppose to talk about myself right"

"Pretty much…yea"

"Okay-take deep breath and- I KARIN WILL MARRY SASUKE-KUN EVEN IF IT KILLS ME and if that doesn't happen I LIKE WALKS ON THE BEACH AND STARWBERRY ICE CREAM"

Sakura –O.o-" okay…anything else"

"Nope"

"Okay any question from the viewers…ah you"

"Yea Hi my name is Jane and I totally love Sasuke-kun do you have any tips on getting him nake-I mean to go out with me"

"Ahhhhhhhhh yea a wise question well you see you first drug him and say that you're his girlfriend than just MAKE LOVE TO TILL THE NEXT MORNING"

"Yea I try that it didn't work"

"Well your own your tits"

Sakura-O.o- "okay Naruto bring in our next guest"

"Ookee"

"AHHH MY YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM HOW WAS YOUR YOUTHFUL DAY... IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE YOUTHFUL MEET"

"Lee what are you doing here"

"Naruto-kun said I can come but if-sniffs- you don't want me I will just go"

-The people- "awwwwwwwww"

"Fine Lee you can stay talk about your self"

"Well…I LOVE TO TRAIN TRAINING IS SO YOUTHFUL AND GAI-SENSEI TRAINING IS EVEN MORE YOUTHFUL THAN YOUTHFUL AWWW YOUTH IS SUCH AN WONDERFUL WORD ISN'T THAT RIGHT MY CHERRY BLOSSOM-yells in Sakura's face spit come out his mouth-

"Yea lee-wipe spit of her face- very youthful"

"NARUTO BRING OUR NEXT GUEST PLEASE"

"WAIT IM NOT YOUTHFUL DONE YET"

"OOO YES YOU ARE SECURITY

-Security runs in grabs Lee and throw him back to Konoha at the ramen shop-

"Okay Naruto bring in the guest"

"Yea yea I get it"

"Hn!!"

"Uchiha Itachi"

The viewers –"OOOOOOO"-

"So talk about your self"

"Okay…-girly voice- I like cats and dogs and hats and fish and candy and contact laces and fruit fruits are very good like apples apples are new you know what else I like I like cats cats are funny and furry did you know that the Uchiha you know that clan I kill yea we had a black cat yea I forgot his name but it was a black and was very furry and funny and happy and cool better all the other cats out there hahahahahahahaMUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Continues to laugh madly

Sakura yawns

"Okay since he is still laughing madly this it's time for the show to end"

The people- "awwwwwwwww"

"yea I know but tomorrow we have a special guess…UCHIHA SASUKE…make sure to buy tickets...our show runs out quick.

--------------------------------


End file.
